Cybertronian Reproduction Cycles
by SilverFrostSupreme
Summary: My version of Transformers reproduction cycles. Includes transformers and animals Rated T to be safe. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS THEY BELONG TO HASBRO


Cybertronians

**1st Trimester**

**Creation-** small spark(s) will be bound to the carrier's(either a mech or a femme) spark by small amounts of energy. The carrier's sparkling programming will activate and depending on who it is the carrier can feel immediate changes and will become nauseas. The small spark can be detected about an hour after its creation. A healthy small spark should be about the size of the carrier's small finger (pinky)to the first joint.

**Month 1-**the small spark(s) should be attacked to the carrier's spark all throughout this month. Increased amounts of energon are good for both sparkling(s) and carrier. The spark chamber of the sparkling(s) should be finished developing by the 20th day of carrying and the small spark(s) should transfer on, or around, the 30th day to a small protoform in the carrier's gestation chamber. All carriers need to stay away from high grade and should be either 2-3 rations a day of low, med, or regular grade energon.

**Month 2-**The small spark(s) should be developing their nerves, processor, fingers, pedes, facial structure, organs and any distinct features ((door)wings, chevrons, etc...). The carrier should have cravings, morning sickness, fatigue, or mood swings because of the abnormal amounts of energy being used to create and develop the sparkling's body and maintain its health. Around this time the carrier will be expected to continue the 2-3 rations (or may be made to 4 rations depending on how many sparklings they are carrying) for the health of the sparkling. The sparkling should be quite active but it(or they) will still be too small to be felt to the carrier.

**Month 3-**The small spark should have most of its organs partially developed. During this month the carrier can have a medical scan(ultrasound) done to see what the genders of the sparklings will be(mech or femme). The feeding line will be fully developed and will be attached to the sparkling's chest plates(spark chamber), feeding the spark with nutrients. There should be a sac around the sparkling(s) that is filled with a bluish-purple liquid, the gestation fluid. The sparkling(s) will not have armor and the protoform will be quite thin. Their facial structures are still developing. The protoform should be a light grey color and their sparks should be a pale Autobot blue color The carrier shouldn't be as tired or as nauseas since their bodies are finally beginning to adjust to the energy taken to develop the sparkling, although some carrier don't get morning sickness at all and others' morning sickness until their 4-5 months. \

**2nd Trimester**

**Month 4-**The carrier should have a noticeable bump in their abdominal armor. They should still be on their 2-3 rations a day and they should be resting more. The carrier should be able to feel small movement and kicks from the sparkling(s). The sparkling should be 3/5 of the way finished developing its internal organs. They should have very noticeable features, such as wings(they may appear as small nubs on the sparkling's back) and chevrons(may look like folded metal on the sparkling's forehead). The sparkling(s) should be the size of about half the carrier servo. Fatigue should still be a constant factor as well as cravings and maybe some nausea. The sparkling(s) have developed their audio receptors and can hear their creator's voices. The sparkling is extremely sensitive at this time and will react through the bond the carrier shares with it. If one of the creators is in pain, upset or depressed the sparkling will react by kicking, sending feelings through their creator-creation bond to cheer their carrier up or try to keep them happy. In this stage and on if the carrier is in any way harmed the sparkling can develop problems.

**Month 5-** The sparkling(s) should be growing stronger every day and their nerves should be completely developed. Their internal organs are about 4/5ths of the way developed and are now recharging and waking up in intervals. The sparkling(s) will start moving and adjusting to the small amount of space they have to move and may occasionally cause the carrier to feel short of breath. The sparkling's dentals may begin to form. Along with recharging and, moving the sparkling(s) may suck their thumb. Around this time the carrier's feeding lines may start to swell and get ready to feed the sparkling once it is sparked. Most don't notice the swell. There shouldn't be any more nausea though there will still be fatigue. The carrier should be noticeably getting larger and the carrier might start feeling self-conscious about the amount of weight they've gained. The carrier may be put on a 3-4 cube ration to help with the armor development of the sparkling(s). If the sparkling(s) were to be sparked at this month there is a 17% chance of survival.

**Month 6-**The sparkling should be about the size of the carrier's servo. In this time the sparkling's internal organs should be 7/8ths of the way developed. Their protoform should begin to lose its transparency and should start becoming thicker. The sparkling's armor is beginning to form, very slowly. The sparkling's processor is almost finished developing. The carrier should be able to feels small hiccups from the sparkling's vocal processor, which is fully developed after the 26th week. The sparkling's audio receptors are also further developed and it will often listen to its carrier's spark beat as a soothing lullaby. The carrier should be able to figure out when the sparkling is recharging and when its awake. It's best for the carrier to stay off their pedes. If the sparkling (s) were to be sparked at this time, there would be a 39% chance of survival.

**3rd Trimester**

**Month 7-**The sparkling's internal organs should be almost finished developing and the sparkling's protoform is no longer transparent. Roughly half of the sparkling's armor is grown but is still thin and a bit flimsy. The carrier should be able to feel the sparkling moving to suck its thumb or shift to find a better position. The wings should be pressed to the sparkling's back and chevrons should still be against the sparkling's forhead. The sparkling(s) should now be able to blink and open its optics. The carrier might notice marks on their protoform from their protoform being stretched out. The carrier might be backaches from the increased pressure of the sparkling. It's important that the carrier gets all the rest they need. This is when carrier's need to take off work for a few months until the sparkling is sparked.

**Month 8**-The sparkling will probably flip and rotate to where its helm will be resting on the carrier's hips, which will cause mild discomfort. The sparkling's armor should be fully developed and should be hardening as the month goes on. Wings should be fully formed and be pressed to the sparkling's back. The sparkling's internal organs should be finished developing. The carrier may experience small painless contractions but they aren't labor, just their gestation chamber preparing for labor. The sparkling(s) should be regularly active while awake. The carrier should be getting 2 cubes of energon regularly through the day. Rest is a must during the last few weeks.

**Month 9**-The sparkling is fully developed. The carrier may feel the sparkling squirming and moving as the room within their gestation chamber becomes smaller. The carrier should experience backaches more often now and feel sore. Labor is likely any day after the 9 month mark


End file.
